A witch, weapon, and meister
by h8rt4u
Summary: none


Character info

Name: Jade  
Birthday: January 2  
Age: 14  
Witch, weapon, or meister: half witch, half weapon  
Looks: brown eyes and black hair  
Personality: spunky, clever, strong, slightly loud, kind, good, and sweet  
Likes: sweets, anime, books, drawing, singing, asymmetry, the colors red, black, purple, dark blue, and green, rock and pop music, and Lord Death  
Dislikes: Perfect symmetry, sour foods, witches, kishins, her parents, people who worship evil, people who goes against Lord Death,the colors pink, yellow, orange, white, and gray, country, and heavy metal music  
Crush: Death the kid  
From: Japan

Jade's story  
Her mother was a witch who had fell in love with a weapon. Her mother was evil and they could only go out if her father turned evil or her mother turned good, but her mother was very loyal to to witches and didn't want to betray them. So her father turn evil to stay by her side and when her mother had her they were going to make her evil as well, but as Jade grew up she didn't agree with what her parents were doing. She didn't like that they were feeding kishins human souls, so one day she told a meister that was walking by that her parents were feeding human souls. So they took her to see Lord Death, when they got there she told him what was happening and he told he that her parents had to die and if she was okay with that. She then told him it was okay cause she knew what her parents were doing was wrong. So they went after Jade's parents and report that she was right and they had killed the kishins and her parents. Lord death asked her what she was going to do now and she said "I would like to go to Death Weapon Meister Academy, sir."

Name: Edward  
Birthday: August 27  
Age: 15  
Witch, weapon, or meister: meister  
Looks: blond hair and red eyes  
Personality: nice, smart,strong, charming, sweet, and quiet  
Likes: classical music, bright colors, reading, sweets, spicy foods, and Lord Death  
Dislikes: witches, kishins, bullies, people who worship evil, cheating, people who go against Lord Death, lairs, people who cheat, being lied to, lairs, dark colors, and rock, heavy metal, and pop music  
Crush: Tsubaki  
From: England

Edward's story

Edward was born as a meister in a major meister family. His clan was once one of the greatest clans in the world, that is in till they started to feed their weapons human souls to gain great power. They had went over board and Lord Death had to come in and kill everyone who fed weapons human souls. His family was all killed except for his parents, siblings, and himself, they were all alive because they were the only ones who obeyed the law that states that weapons are not to consume human souls. After a few years his family want him to go to Death Weapon Meister Academy to become a better meister, so he said go bye to his family and friends and left for Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Name: Zachary  
Birthday: April 17  
Age: 15  
Witch, weapon, or meister: weapon  
Looks: brown hair and green eyes  
Personality: smart, strong, athletic,loud, kind, and competitive  
Likes: competitive sports, spicy foods, anime, drawing, winning, Lord Death, rock, heavy metal, and pop music, and the colors red, black, and green  
Dislikes: losing, cheating, people who cheat,lairs, being lied to, witches, kishins, sweets, books, singing, bright colors, country music, and those who go against Lord Death  
Crush: Liz (Elizabeth)  
From: Hawaii

Zachary's story  
Zachary doesn't know he's family, but everyone thinks he is from the star clan. He has a tattoo of a star on his neck, but doesn't know how he got it. Everywhere he went people would tell him to go away because he was a star clan member and they told him he should just die. After a few times they had told him that he decided to do research on the star clan and found out they had been once a powerful clan, but they started to feed on human souls and was eliminated by Lord Death. And he read some more and it had said that there was one child that had not been killed and goes to Death Weapon Meister Academy and another that had been hide somewhere, so he wants to go to Death Weapon Meister Academy to see if there really is a star clan member who goes there.


End file.
